The Mansion Incident What you Didn't see
by Frey
Summary: Back to the mansion but a little more to see from it. More to the mansion, more Zombies more monsters and more HOOROR!
1. Hunt or be Hunted

Title: The Mansion Incident (what you didn't see) Rating: PG-13  
  
Notes: I do NOT own Resident Evil® only Capcom® owns Resident Evil® Not me.  
  
I will add more later on. ^_^ Enjoy.  
  
During the story, you may see this + (location) + this just means where the character is (room, outside)  
  
Prologue: Alpha team were sent out to the Arklay Mountains to search for their lost comrades, the Bravo team. The Bravo team were sent out to investigate the strange cannibal attacks, which recently took place at the Arklay Mountains. Alpha team managed to locate Bravo teams helicopter, but it was a derelict. Still In search of Bravo Team, Alpha drop to ground and search from there. Through the dark forest the Alpha team hold up their torches searching. Events that took place in the forest forced the Alpha team to flee, and they managed to find a mansion, which they decided to enter for safety.  
  
Present time:  
  
+ Piano Room +  
  
Jill pointed her handgun directly at the door. Her eyes focused frantically on her gun, as she waited. Her breathing became heavier and her heartbeat rate increased. Sweat dripped down Jill's pale face, and her dark brown hair became a little static. " C'mon" She said to herself.  
Jill kept a close eye on the door, waiting, and every second that passed she got more nervous and scared.  
There was a loud smash. Jill jumped in fright. She turned round to see that a zombie had came storming in from the window. The zombie dripped blood from all over. Dark and thick blood dripped slowly from the zombies open mouth. The zombie's eyes grew bigger as he walked slowly towards Jill.  
Jill gave out a loud but short scream, and then she stumbled backwards into the piano. The piano made a loud sound as Jill leaned against a series of keys.  
Jill pushed herself away from the piano quickly, trying to watch the zombies every move. The zombie gave out a loud moan, as it was drawing closer to Jill.  
The zombie leaped forward towards Jill. Jill's eyes opened widely and she screamed as she kicked the zombie in the chest. The zombie stumbled backwards onto the ground with great force.  
Jill stared down at the zombie. She watched it begin to get up of the floor.  
Jill turned around and looked at the door. She ran over to the door and placed her shaking hang on the silver door handle. Jill gave a sigh of relief knowing that the zombie could be easily contained.  
Jill turned the handle and swung the door open. Jill opened her mouth in shock, as she was looking at a vicious hunter, that stood right at the door, staring into Jill's fearful eyes.  
Jill gasped as she stared back into the hunter black and evil eyes. The hunter held up its claw then whacked it into Jill's stomach. Even though the hunter never stabbed her, she felt unbelievable pain as she fell backwards onto the floor. She hit the floor, giving out a short scream. Jill held her gun at the hunter, as she breathed heavily, she turned her head over and could see that the zombie was up off the floor.  
The hunter cried out, and then jumped over to pounce on Jill. Jill squeezed her finger on the trigger, and a loud short bang, filled the room. Jill shot the hunter, and the hunter flew back onto the wall.  
Jill's heart raced as she stared at the recovering hunter. " DIE YOU FUCKER!" Jill screamed.  
The hunter jumped to its feet and ran over to Jill, holding its sharp, short and blood stained claws. " EAT THIS!" Jill said. Jill shot the hunter once again, and the hunter cried out with a loud screeching cry of pain. The hunter fell forcefully onto the ground. " Done!" Jill said proudly. Jill got up off the ground and placed her gun in the holster on the side of her leg.  
Jill turned around, and the zombie grabbed her with great force. Jill screamed as she backed away towards the window. The zombie tried to bite at Jill's face, just narrowly missing. " GET OFF!" Jill shouted.  
The zombie had pushed Jill out the Window and out onto the small balcony. Jill put her hand backwards and thrust it forward with force on to the zombie's stomach.  
She punched over and over again until the zombie backed away.  
Jill looked frantically around her. She looked out and could see some of the mansion and tall dark trees. Mist covered the ground as Jill could barley see it.  
Jill looked at the stalling zombie. Jill didn't know what to do. Then the zombie went into an even for frightening fit of rage, and doing so, he went straight into Jill, knocking her over the balcony as she fell over, and crashed to the ground. The zombie hung looking over the balcony giving out loud moans of a disturbing sort.  
+ Outside Forest + Jill crashed to the bottom, as she fell into a bush. " ARH." Jill cried out. Jill lay on the bush, and she looked up at the balcony, she could not see the zombie.  
Jill got slowly up, in agony. She stiffly moved over and stood up on her feet. Jill staggered over towards a gravestone.  
She rested her hand on the tope of the cold and grey gravestone. " DAMN that was annoying!" Jill said to herself. Jill closed her eyes as she tried to control her pain. She opened her eyes and glanced down at the Gravestone. She read it. Her eyes opened widely as an expression of confusion came over her face. The gravestone said - Jill valentine rests here R.I.P-  
Jill stepped back from the gravestone and then turned around to face the mansion walls.  
Jill looked in the windows, then the next one. She spotted something moving in one of them. She ran awkwardly over to the window, and looked quickly in.  
She could see that it was Barry, her comrade of Alpha team. " Barry! You're alive! Smash the window so I can get in" Jill said confidently.  
Barry turned around, with his eyes wide open, and a Blanc expression on his face. " Barry what's wrong?" Said Jill in confusion. Jill jumped in fright as Barry slammed his hand against the dirty window. Jill looked at him strangely. Then blood splattered everywhere all over the window. Jill screamed as she witnessed Barry's head fall off. Blood sprayed from Barry's neck from the Main artery. The blood covered the entire window, which made it unable to see into.  
Jill fell backwards onto the floor as she trembled with fear. She turned away from the window and stood up.  
Jill looked forwards into the dark forest. " I can't go back into that mansion!" Jill said to herself. 


	2. Lusted for Blood!

Chapter: 2  
  
+ Outside Mansion/Forest +  
  
Jill stood looking into the dense darkness of the forest ahead. The forest was disturbingly dark, as Jill could only see a front-line of a series of tall, dark and dead trees. She was aware, that it would be un-safe to proceed into the dark forest. As she feared that there may be more vicious zombie dogs awaiting her, to feat on.  
Jill closed her eyes as she tried to block out the thoughts of Barry, dying.  
" Why? Why is this happening, and why the hell are they people trying to kill me?" Jill said quietly to herself.  
Jill turned around slowly and looked at the mansion walls. She took one quick glance at the blood stained window, then hesitated back to look at the forest.  
There was a rumble noise coming from the forest, directly in Jill's direction. Jill jumped to an alert status, as she stared hard into the darkness. Jill's breath became colder, as she watched over the trees.  
Jill heard a moaning sound, coming from behind her. Her eyes opened widely as she knew what to expect. Slowly, Jill started to turn cautiously around. Standing there was another zombie. A woman zombie, whose skin was brown and red, whose veins popped out her dead skin. The zombie moaned and groaned in a disturbing manner. Over and over the zombie sprayed dark, red and very thick blood from its continuously moving mouth.  
Jill could see, that that zombie lusted after Jill, as Jill looked fearfully into her dark and bloodshot eyes. The zombie moved towards Jill slowly. Staring at Jill whilst taking its slow and dragging steps. " Stay back! I mean it! GOD SAKES WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN THIS PLACE?" Jill shouted.  
The zombie leaped forward giving out a loud cry. Jill moved out the way quickly do evade the horrid zombie. Jill in panic, pulled out her handgun from her holster, and held it up to the zombie. Jill focused then began to tighten her nerve-shaking finger. Jill began to squeeze harder, and then suddenly the gun was whacked straight out her hand. She looked to her left, and seen a vicious zombie dog, holding Jill's gun in it's bleeding mouth. Jill trembled in fear whilst looking at the angry dog. " Oh god!" Jill said in panic. Jill put her head up, and looked at the zombie, that was closing in on her, and then she looked slowly back down at the zombie dog.  
  
Jill gasped then ran quickly forward. Heading towards the zombie, Jill's heartbeat grew extremely faster. She looked up to see the zombie put its arms out, to reach her. Jill put he hands out and pushed the zombie out the way. The zombie fell over and moaned with anger.  
Jill gave a quick sigh of relief, and then continued running, which then turned into a sprint. She heard the dog barking wildly behind her. Jill turned her head quickly around to see where the dog was. She watched the dog run behind her. Jill's eyes widened and she ran faster, trying to out run the furious dog. " OH GET LOST!" Jill shouted.  
Jill headed for the mansion back door, which was not too far from her. " C'mon" Jill said quickly to herself.  
Jill ran on, as the barking of the furious dog got louder and louder. Jill assumed that the dog was only getting closer and she was going to be ripped to shreds by it, if she didn't hurry.  
Jill looked directly at the green door that was ahead of her. The dog jumped in front of her, and Jill came to a sudden stop. " AH. SHIT!" Jill shouted.  
The dog stared angrily into Jill's eyes. Jill in panic raised her right foot and kicked the dog in the head. The dog gave out a short bark, as it stalled backwards a little. Jill took this opportunity to start running again. She ran directly for the door, and the closer she got, the more determined she seemed. " Almost there!" She said to herself.  
Jill banged right into the door and frantically turned the rusted handle. " OPEN!" Jill shouted.  
The door was not opening, as Jill's pushed harder and faster. " OPEN GOD DAMMIT!" Jill shouted loudly.  
Jill turned her head to look at the dog, and she could see the angry zombie dog, running furiously towards her. As it got closer Jill forced against the door harder, she pushed and pushed, but still the door never opened.  
The dog came ramming to Jill, and she quickly moved aside. The furious dog banged into the door, which forced the door open. The zombie dog fell into the room and Jill looked steadily down at it.  
Jill reached for the rusted door handle then grabbed it quickly. She pulled the door over as the dog came running over to the open door. " OH NO YOU DON'T!" Jill said cheekily to the dog. Jill slammed the door shut and crows from the tress flew up into the dark night sky.  
Jill looked at the door, listening to the dog bark and scratch at the old door frantically.  
Jill took a big deep breath giving a sigh of relief. " That was a close one!" Jill said to herself.  
Jill looked around her, and noticed that she was in the back garden of the mansion.  
  
+ Mansion Garden +  
  
Jill looked at all the plants and dead flowers that lay in the brown and old soil, covered with rocky stones that spoiled the garden view.  
She looked around her just checking that she had no more visitors. " What do I do now?" Jill said to herself.  
Jill could hear the sounds of moaning and groaning. She looked to her right and notice that the woman zombie was coming her way. The woman zombie was in the far distance, so Jill didn't panic too much. " Well better get movin!" Jill said quickly.  
Jill ran round the side of the mansion, looking for a way in. She ran around, until she found a smashed window, which seemed to lead into a toilet.  
Jill looked in, then hauled quickly up onto the windowsill. She jumped into the toilet and was quickly over come with a rotten smell of fesses. " AHO. smelly!" Jill said.  
Jill looked around the toilet room. The walls were dirty, and they where covered in scratch marks.  
The toilet light was flickering which made the room seem more disturbing. " Better get outta here" Jill said quickly. She noticed a dark grey door over at the left corner. Jill stared at it, them walked slowly over to it.  
She rested her shaking hand on the brass door handle, and then twisted it slowly over. Suddenly there was a great force pushing the door against Jill.  
Jill gasped as she held the door at bay. She could hear the sounds of moaning and groaning that were heard on the other side of the door. These noises made Jill feel disturbed as the groans became louder.  
The door nudged over and over as Jill pushed as hard as she could, and scabby, blood red hands came through the opening in the door. " AH. GET AWAY!" Jill shouted.  
Jill pushed the door harder, but the force of the furious zombies on the other side of the door, was too powerful, for Jill to push. She fell backwards, onto the hard floor, giving out a scream as the zombies frantically made their way into the room. They moaned and groaned as they went for the venerable Jill.  
Jill got up on her feet and walked hastily backwards. " OH GOD! WHAT DO I DO NOW?" Jill said. She backed up and stopped as she was up against the cold dirty wall.  
The ravenous zombies closed in on her. There was about 3 of them, that all wanted one thing. Jill.  
Jill looked fearfully at the zombies, and one of them got a tight hold of Jill. " AH." She screamed out. The zombie struggled, and then bit into her arm, with its grinding teeth. " AH. FUCK. YOU BASTARD!" Jill shouted loudly. Jill pushed the zombie away, and the next zombie came fourth, quickly after Jill. 


End file.
